A thin client system is a system which causes a client to have only a minimum function and an application and manages data in a server. As terminal devices, such as a tablet terminal, a smart phone, and so forth, have been widely used, there are increasing demands for a so-called mobile thin client system that allows in-company applications and data to be used in the mobile environment in a secure manner.
As the related technology, a technology in which a server receives operation information from a terminal device, encodes screen information generated from the received operation information as moving image data, and changes a frame rate of the encoded screen information is described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-192229. Also, a technology in which a terminal device holds screen information received from a server and, when it is determined that communication with the server is disconnected, the terminal device reproduces the screen information which has been held to display it on a display of the terminal device is disclosed in Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-34687.